Arguments Can Be A Good Thing
by quintessentially-literary
Summary: Imogen and Constance have their first argument with both bad and good consequences. Rated M for situations, this involves femmeslash, don't like it, don't read it.


**Arguments Can Be A Good Thing**

**Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Jill Murphy**

**Summary: Imogen and Constance have their first argument with both bad and good consequences. Rated M for situations, this involves femmeslash, don't like it, don't read it, reviews are welcome good and bad though no flames please (y) Thanks ****~ Q**

* * *

Pupils of Cackle's Academy were used to mayhem and chaos, mainly because they were normally the cause of said chaos however today they were trying to stay as far away from the war that was brewing. It occurred every year and like clockwork all the pupils would suddenly become exemplary and find themselves busy studying in the library or in their quarters determined to stay out of harm's way.

"Apparently it's the worst it's ever been," whispered Maud Moonshine across the library table.

"No way! Worse than last year when Crotchet wanted to buy a new piano for the Great Hall," said Enid.

"Tonnes worse!" explained Mildred, "least she wanted something that made sense but Miss Bat's pushing for a didgeridoo and don't even get us started on Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill."

"What do you mean? How can they be fighting especially now that they're having –"

"ENID!" shouted all the girls getting glares from the girls on the next table.

"I was going to say, having a serious relationship," the girls apologised and sighed with relief.

"Though they probably are having wild sex in the potion's lab before class," she laughed at the terrified faces of her friends and wiped tears from her eyes, "could you imagine if we walked in and they were in the middle of it! I think we'd finally see HB blush!"

"Extreme," laughed Ruby, the only one besides Enid who dared to joke about the relationship between their teachers.

"Come on Mildred, tell us what happened between HB and Drill," begged Jadu.

"Well as usually Miss Drill was pushing for more PE equipment," there was a collective moan around the table, "Miss Drill wants to get better tents to make us more likely to go camping…"

"After last time when I twisted my ankle I think I'll pass thank you very much," said Drusilla.

"Anyway," continued Maud, "HB starts to say how she needs new benches for the Potion's labs and that Miss Cackle shouldn't be spending money on something frivolous and unnecessary..."

"Ouch I bet Miss Drill didn't take that well," muttered Sybil who had wandered over as soon as the goings on of the school had been brought up.

"You bet," Maud continued, "she laid into HB saying how she is constantly ridiculing PE and that we don't need new benches but for once HB's right I mean, come on, how long do you reckon those benches will last – they're the same ones we turned into trees that time remember."

"Oh the good old days," laughed Enid and the girls turned their attention away from their feuding teachers to their adventures of the previous years.

* * *

"Everyone needs to calm down," Miss Cackle yelled above the wailing of Miss Bat that was coming from the cupboard and the bickering between Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill. _"I should have known some things wouldn't have changed."_

"What do you mean it's a frivolous waste of money?" shouted Imogen.

"I believe I made my meaning perfectly clear Miss Drill, new tents are not a necessity whereas as benches to replace faulty ones in a Potions Lab in a school for _magic_ is an absolute necessity."

"So because I'm the non-magic member of staff that means my requirements are not important," Constance could see that she had upset Imogen in fact part of her thought she should concede or at least apologise but she'd had enough of asking and asking for the new benches when they were needed so badly. She was even more annoyed that it looked like Miss Bat would be getting her didgeridoo before she got her benches just so Miss Cackle could have some peace from the eccentric witch.

"Well to be quite frank Miss Drill…"

"Oh please like you're ever anything but, I don't know why I bother. Miss Cackle just give her the damn benches and be done with it," Miss Drill's outburst had the entire room in shock, it was one thing for her to yell at Miss Hardbroom but another thing to then direct it at Miss Cackle.

"Forget it Headmistress, if Miss Drill sees fit to act in a childish manner let her have the tents and save me a headache though I doubt that will last long with Miss Bat's addition," there was a 'humph' from the cupboard, "I'm sure that there will be no disasters in the near future," the sarcasm in her voice made Imogen clench her teeth at her stubbornness and she was about to retort but as per usual she disappeared before anybody could gain the upper hand.

Miss Cackle, obviously worn out by the morning's argument, threw herself into her armchair and tucked into a large slice of cheesecake keeping her eyes closed so she didn't face the wrath of Miss Drill.

* * *

Constance was furious. Completely seeing red, body shaking, furious. So she took it out on her blackboard, wiping away at the chalk with loud bangs so that the lab was filled with thuds to match the drumming of her blood.

"_How dare she! Always playing the__ non-witch card, trying to guilt Miss Cackle into giving her what she wants," _Constance's thoughts carried on getting angrier and angrier so that when her second year class entered the rage in her eyes silenced them until nobody dared to even breath loudly.

"Today we will be brewing an anti-swelling potion; the stocks in the hospital wing have dwindled thanks to the last cross country run fiasco which many of you were involved in. Perhaps next time you will think before attempting to go a faster way and jump a ravine," Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes at the girls as if daring them to speak up so that she could direct some of her rage outwards instead of letting it fester in the pit of her stomach.

She hated that they had fought but she couldn't help it, she just wished the argument had occurred a bit later down the line. She and Imogen had just begun their relationship and she hated that it was now set back because of her temper, _"if only she would see reason for once."_ Having written the ingredients on the board she watched the girls carefully to make sure no mistakes occurred though at Cackle's it did seem to be the norm.

No sooner had she sat down in hopes of getting a few moments to calm herself down did she see a disaster waiting to happen. Rising from her chair, Constance began to berate Poppy Smithill as she added the wrong roots into her potion.

"Well done Miss Smithill, you've successfully turned an anti-swelling potion into a stripping solution, if any of this were to touch your skin it would cause some quite painful burns so unless you want to learn from experience of the dangers of an incorrect potion I suggest you start again and ensure that you read the instructions more carefully, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," she replied timidly.

Before Constance could vanish the potion an ear splitting crack was heard which began to run along the bench. On reflex, Constance pushed Poppy aside and shouted for the other girls to step away as the cauldron spilled over. Tears sprung to her eyes as the liquid seeped through her clothes and burned at her skin. She could hear the girls beginning to panic and tried to calm them down whilst searching through her store cupboards for a stopping solution and a salve.

"Girls please, if everyone could just calm down and stay away from the potion," she yelled over the noise breathing a sigh of relief when she found the bottle.

"Miss Hardbroom I believe you're class is out of control," called Miss Drill, amusement lacing her words at seeing Constance's class in such disarray. She stopped when she saw her lover turn around with pain and annoyance evident in her eyes.

"Well _Miss Drill_ as you can see there has been accident involving faulty benches and a rather volatile stripping potion," she moved beside her to head out of the door and whispered, "at least we'll have _new tents_." Constance disappeared leaving a guilt-ridden Imogen in her wake.

* * *

"Imogen if I were you I'd leave her to calm down, her burns are only minor just let her relax and I'd suggest sleeping in your own quarters tonight," Miss Cackle looked over her glasses at Imogen's startled face, "my dear I have been a teacher since before you were born and I know how prudent it is to be aware of my Deputy's moods, believe me there is little that gets by me."

"Yes Miss Cackle," Imogen muttered but knew that her next stop, after consoling Miss Bat over the loss of her didgeridoo budget, would be to check up on Constance.

* * *

Constance let her head rest against the side of the tub and the warmth of the water ease the ache that had settled in her bones after her stressful day.

"_No I am not going to think about it, it is not important that I had to spend three hours coated in a salve solution that smells like the first years' lockers or that it's Imogen's fault."_

Her shoulders tensed up and she could feel the tension that the water had reduced climb once more. A soft breeze entering the bathroom pulled a muttered curse from her at yet another thing attempting to destroy the calm she needed but still she kept her eyes clothes determined to avoid the world a little longer.

"Constance," whispered Imogen next to her ear causing her to cry out in surprise and slip beneath the water for a moment before coming back up sputtering. Imogen passed her a towel with a mumbled apology.

"Imogen for goodness sake have you never heard of knocking," she growled whilst wiping bubbles from her face. Taking in Imogen's appearance she could see the guilt and worry that weighed her down but she was known for her stubbornness so she lay back in the tub staring at her.

"How are you?"

"Aside from the burns, the headache, trying to work out how to get my classroom back in order and deal with my day, just fine thank you for asking Miss Drill."

"Do you ever stop fighting? I am asking how you are; you know it's not _my fault!"_ Imogen rose and began to pace the length of the bathroom.

"How can it not be your fault? That potion could have caused some serious damage to our pupils Miss Drill and _you"_ she stood up from the tub as if poised for a fight, "are always using the fact that you are a non-witch to undermine me!"

"I do not!" Imogen had her back to her knowing that if she were to look at her she would say something she would regret, "how can you say something like that? As if you don't treat me differently because of it," _"well so much for that!"_

Stepping out of the tub Constance moved over to Imogen and turned her around forcefully, "I do not, if I did why would we be together? Or are you now insinuating I am a liar? For once will you stop fighting for non-witch rights in a witch school and see when things are essential you stubborn woman!" Her chest heaved at the determination of her words but also at the close proximity of the woman before her. A woman whose cheeks were flushed and whose gaze was fixed firmly on the water that dripped down her breastbone. Her eyes then flickered to meet hers then lower to her lips.

Constance pushed Imogen against the wall and covered her lips with her own. Moaning into her mouth as her naked body pressed against Imogen's clothed body she made quick work of removing her top. Panting heavily, their kisses were bruising with force they did not normally have when they made love. She sucked at Imogen's lower lip then nipped at it drawing a gasp from her which made her blood rush faster and heat pool in her abdomen. Her lips made a blazing trail along her jaw and sucked at her pulse point on her neck before moving to bite at her collarbone.

"Constance," gasped Imogen as she pulled the women away from her neck so that she could nip at her earlobe knowing how it would make her lover's knees buckle, "bedroom, now!" She moaned on her ear as she felt the naked woman's wetness through her pants.

Constance pulled Imogen into her arms and walked them backwards until they fell against the bed in a tangle of limbs. She moved down her body to grasp at her pants and pull them off of her, the need to feel skin on skin driving her.

"I'm still angry," she muttered as she nipped at her stomach before licking up her body and taking a hard nipple between her teeth. Imogen's back arched at the exquisite near pain and grasped at her head to increase the pressure. Constance's hand kneaded her other breast as her thigh rested between the bucking hips of the woman beneath her, her sex coating her thigh eliciting a deep moan from both women.

Imogen's nails raked across the alabaster skin of her lover's back as she begged for more of whatever Constance would offer her. She pulled her head from her breast into another bruising kiss and Constance used her position to grasp firmly at the back of her knee so that their sexes pressed against each other. Her resolve faltered as Imogen bucked her hips adding some much needed pressure to her aching clit. She groaned when she felt strong hands knead her buttocks torturing her further and strong lips sucking on her nipple.

"Imogen," she gasped their moans and heated whispers joining the symphony of their naked bodies moving against each other.

Hands roamed over glistening skin determined to mark the other as their own, finger nails dug into shoulders and hips as each sought release. Constance's fingers finally began to play with Imogen's clit who bit down on her shoulder. Her gasps against her neck drove Constance on further as she slid into her wet heat in a swift move.

"God, Constance please, don't stop," her body shaking as her orgasm lay just out of reach as a second and third finger entered her, stretching her as her thumb flicked at her clit.

"Say you were wrong," Constance said into her ear before moving lower and sucking on her neck, marking her as _her woman_.

"No!" Imogen grasped her shoulders and flipped them over before feeling the wetness between her legs, "you tell me you're sorry," she punctuated each word with a hard kiss, biting back a moan when she felt Constance's hand move to join her own and touch herself. She pulled back daring Constance to carry on knowing how desperately she wanted to feel those fingers inside her own sex. They stared each other down, lust and anger intermingling before a silent exchange passed and they were quickly pressed against each other once more both determined to bring each other over the edge.

Imogen's pants of excitement into Constance's neck drove her closer and closer as she gasped, "Please, fuck me." The primal need in her voice made her thrust faster and harder and she felt her inner muscles clench against her fingers with a scream of ecstasy. The sound of her name on her lover's lips drove her over the edge and she collapsed against her, their spent bodies quivering still.

Once their breathing had evened out Constance placed a light kiss to Imogen's shoulder with a whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Imogen brushed the slick ebony locks away from her lover's head and placed a soft kiss to her swollen lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay in each other's arms staring at each other until a smile tugged at the corner of the PE teacher's lips.

"What?"

"Well, I hate that we argued don't get me wrong and I never want to see you hurt but…"

"But what?"

"If we do that after every argument I may have to get Miss Bat to fight for her didgeridoo again," Imogen laughed at the blush that graced the porcelain features of the woman who held her heart.

"Wait, Miss Cackle's changed her mind?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to come with me when I buy the new tents to gain 'an appreciation for the sport.'"

"We may have to have another argument about that."

"Mmmm, I hope so," the rest of her words were drowned into a squeal as Constance began to place butterfly kisses along her chest and lightly tickle a path along her thighs.

* * *

_AN: Part 2 Tent shopping will be done soon(ish) hopefully. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and also welcome Lozinge to Worst Witch fandom_


End file.
